U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0204400 (Arbesman et al.) discloses a laminate sheet having two laminae. The first lamina is a relatively hard material having first and second surfaces. The first surface has a plurality of raised and generally pointed piercing structures, each structure having a tip. The second lamina is graphite foil material, which is mated to the relatively hard material, such that at least some of the piercing structures pierce the graphite foil material. In one embodiment, the first lamina has no perforations and is uniformly smooth. In another embodiment, the second surface also has a plurality of piercing structures and a third lamina comprising graphite foil is mated to the second surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,546 (Biswas) discloses a brake pad assembly having a split backplate design comprising a damping layer disposed between two metal plates which are mechanically fastened together such that the plates are slightly slidable relative to each other to allow independent vibration of the two plates. The two metal plates are provided with a ratio of the thickness of the plate farther from the friction material to the plate closer to the friction material of at least 1.50. The damping layer is formed of a non-compressible, non-metal, heat-resistant material such as glass fiber cloth, mineral fiber cloth, ceramic fiber cloth, aramid fiber cloth, or graphite fiber cloth, and preferably has a low coefficient of friction. The plates are mechanically fastened together by rivets, pins or the like.
European Patent No. 2136100 (Picot et al.) discloses a pad having a liner retainer formed of a metallic body and a plate. A brake liner is fixed on a face of the plate, and the retainer has a visco-elastic unit for connecting the body and the plate. The visco-elastic unit comprises a visco-elastic layer made of visco-elastic material e.g. polymer, and provided between the body and the plate. A peripheral edge of the plate is separated from an abutment of the body against a brake anchor plate by a determined space.